Killing, Stalking, Acting!
by soukitas
Summary: Este es un fanfic AU inspirado en un fan-art donde killing stalking es una serie de televisión y Yoonbum, Sangwoo y Jieun son actores.
1. Detrás de cámaras

-Está muerta. Yo la convertí en esto y, aún así, no siento nada...

-Y… ¡Corten! - El director gritó.

Al sonido de las palabras todo el equipo de producción se movilizó. "Excelente trabajo!" se escuchaba por todos lados. Yoonbum sonrió en la dirección de Sangwoo cuyo rostro aún estaba petrificado.

-¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido? - El chico rió. Sangwoo se disponía a responder hasta que otra voz lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar así?!

La voz refunfuñando de Jieun se escuchó por todo el set de grabación.

-¡Hey, que alguien la cubra!

El jóven actor de 23 años se levantó abruptamente dejando a su co-protagonista estupefacto, y semi desnudo, en el piso; tomó la chaqueta verde que su personaje había usado durante el capítulo y la tiró sobre el cuerpo descubierto de su colaboradora.

-¡Bum-ah, se va a manchar!

-No te preocupes, Ji, la pagaré si tengo que hacerlo, pero no soporto ver que todos estos rabos

verdes vean a una mujer casada de esta manera.

La chica rió ante la valentía e integridad de su amigo, su personalidad era tan diferente de la de su personaje y verlo actuar de esa manera aun con maquillaje y sangre en la cara le resultaba muy gracioso.

-Bueno, iré a mi camerino a darme una ducha - Su mirada se dirigió al otro protagonista - Sangwoo-ssi, espero verte en la noche, buen trabajo hoy, verdaderamente tienes mucho talento. Intenta aprender lo más posible de Bummie, ¿si?

-Hey hey, ya te dije que no me digas Bummie frente a otras personas.

La hermosa chica de largo cabello volvió a reír antes de alejarse del set, todo el mundo la felicitada en camino a su camerino.

-Hyung. - En el momento en el Jieun se había ido Sangwoo se apresuró a pararse junto a Yoonbum -¡Gran trabajo hoy!

-¿Yo? Sangwoo, ¡tuviste un desarrollo impresionante, de verdad estás aprendiendo muy rápido! No puedo creer que ya terminó la temporada, con lo mucho que me había divertido con este papel y este equipo de trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que haga durante todo el tiempo que el show está al aire?

Bum suspiró exageradamente

-Tranquilo, hyung, todavía quedan muchos eventos a los cuales asistir, firmas de autógrafos, galas, nominaciones de premios.

-Pero eso es mucho menos divertido de lo que suena, aunque estando los dos probablemente no sea tan malo.

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en la cara de Yoonbum, Sangwoo la veía tan hermosa que por un momento olvidó que su cara estaba cubierta de sangre falsa

-¡Si! En la noche pongámonos de acuerdo con noona para asistir vestidos similares.

-Podemos hablar con ella pero su esposo es bastante celoso, no sé si le guste, de hecho yo no le agrado mucho.

Fuera del set Jieun tiene 26 años y recientemente había contraído matrimonio con el hijo del director, no era la primera vez que Yoonbum y Jieun trabajaban juntos, se les había visto en diferentes películas y dramas, habían sido hermanos, novios, enemigos, y en una película animada para la que prestaron sus voces incluso habían sido la misma persona que tenía dos personalidades, se divertían mucho trabajando juntos y eran amigos desde hace años. Jieun entró al mundo del espectáculo gracias a una banda de chicas, entrenó varios años para convertirse en una idol de la música y debutó con un grupo a la edad de 16, después de tres años un director le dió la oportunidad de actuar en un drama y descubrió que su vocación radicaba en realidad a personificar a alguien más, en la vida real solo se vuelve una perra cuando alguien le dice gorda o insulta su belleza natural diciendo que se operó, su hermana mayor es directora de marketing de la compañía con la que ella debutó y su hermano pequeño se rumora debutará con una banda de chicos en los próximos años.

La secundaria de Bum había sido muy distinta a la que se planteaba en la historia de Killing Stalking, no era exactamente un chico popular, pero era apreciado por sus maestros y compañeros, pasó todos sus años escolares en los talleres de teatro y producción audiovisual, desde los 15 años iba a audiciones esperando tener su oportunidad, conoció a Jieun en una de las entrevistas para un papel, durante la prueba de actuación el director dijo que tenían mucha química y que trabajarían bien juntos, desafortunadamente el cuerpo de Bum no era lo suficientemente musculoso para el papel, pocos años después el joven actor finalmente tendría el debut por el que estuvo luchando cuando le dieron el rol principal en un drama donde trabajaría con Jieun. En sus tiempos libres Yoonbum practica varios deportes como volleyball y basketball, y jamás se pierde los recitales de ballet de su hermana menor, contrario a la historia su relación con su familia es muy buena, su padre había muerto de enfermedad recién cuando su hermana nació por lo cual su relación con ella y su madre es muy fuerte, también aprecia mucho a sus tíos y sus abuelos, su abuela es la persona favorita del mundo para él.

Para Sangwoo de 22 años todo había sido viento en popa, recientemente se había unido al mundo del espectáculo, necesitaba dinero para pagar deudas que había adquirido durante la universidad y decidió aceptar un pequeño trabajo de modelaje, curiosamente el director de la serie Killing Stalking era un gran amigo del fotógrafo de esa sesión, este llamó a la escritora quien confirmó que Sangwoo era justo la manera como se había imaginado a su personaje, le hicieron una pequeña prueba de actuación y entonces ahí estaba, apunto de debutar con una de las series más esperadas del año, es el más joven de los tres incluso cuando en la serie aparenta tener la misma edad que Jieun, tampoco se parece en nada a su personaje, sus padres están viviendo en Incheon y creciendo a sus dos hermanos menores, su hermano mayor estaba cumpliendo con su servicio en el ejército, es un chico amable aunque con mucho carisma, su atractivo físico siempre lo hizo ser popular con las mujeres y había tenido unas cuantas novias de secundaria, pero fue durante su primer año de universidad donde descubrió que quizá los pechos no eran para él. Sus padres están conscientes de su sexualidad y aunque no la apoyan, simplemente no buscan interponerse en su felicidad, su relación con sus padres es normal, los visita cada determinado tiempo, para él, sus hermanos son lo más importante. Pero hay una cosa que sí tiene en común con su personaje: Está perdidamente enamorado de Yoonbum.

Las grabaciones habían durado 8 meses, a Sangwoo solo le tomó uno y medio para enamorarse de su hyung y otros cinco para reunir el coraje de decírselo. Cuando por fin confesó cómo se sentía descubrió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y comenzaron a salir en secreto. Ya pasó un mes y medio.

-Y… su esposo sabe que tú…

-¡No!, para nada, de hecho quería hablarte sobre eso, pero no puedo tomarme a mí mismo en serio viéndome de esta manera, iré a lavarme al camerino y ponerme algo de ropa limpia, pasa por ahí dentro de una hora, ¿si?

El mayor se alejó de Sangwoo con una sonrisa y desapareció entre la gente del set que todavía se movilizaba para recoger todos los equipos.

-¡Sangwoo-ssi!

El director se acercó él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ah, director, gracias por la oportunidad y los consejos del otro día.

-No, no, lo hiciste increíble, estoy muy orgulloso, Koogi y yo hicimos una buena elección al escogerte, y tu interacción con Yoonbum es increíble, tenemos un equipo impresionante y creo que nos irá muy bien, además la manera en la que te ves atraerá a muchas mujeres, asegurate de no tener una novia para que puedas tener éxito como soltero codiciado.

-Le aseguro que no, director, en este momento no tengo interés en mujeres. - "Y probablemente nunca la tenga." pensó.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! Apenas tengamos la confirmación de la siguiente temporada te haremos llegar tu contrato. ¿Irás en la noche a la fiesta? Mi esposa se esforzó mucho para organizarla.

-Si, Yoonbum-hyung me va a llevar.

-Tú y Yoonbum pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?, cuídate no vayas a caer en su enredadera.

El director soltó una carcajada estruendosa y se alejó para gritarle al staff que estaban manejando mal las cámaras, dejando a Sangwoo con más dudas que respuestas.

La hora pasó, probablemente la hora más lenta del mundo para Sangwoo, y por fin tocó la puerta. Un Yoonbum completamente renovado abrió, la sangre sobre de él se había reemplazado por una capa de crema hidratante, su cuerpo desnudo y lleno de marcas ahora tenía un conjunto Oscar de la Renta con un saco Armani encima y en vez de un cuchillo su mano se aferraba a su teléfono celular.

-Entra

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Sangwoo, lo nuestro no puede ser como tu quieres…

Sangwoo sintió un peso en su pecho y, por primera vez, sintió el dolor que quizá su personaje sentía.


	2. El mejor drama no está en cámaras

La atmósfera era pesada, o al menos así lo sentía Sangwoo, y su cuerpo se tensó para recibir el impacto de las palabras del mayor.

-No podemos hacerlo público, así que vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos con nuestras citas.

Una cara de sorpresa se plasmó sobre el rostro de joven castaño.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno, sé que suena algo estúpido, pero incluso con toda la modernización la cultura Surcoreana no acepta muy bien la homosexualidad, si nos volvemos oficiales podríamos dañar la reputación del programa, y la tuya, estás empezando así que necesitas ganarte tu propio club de fans, no será difícil puesto que eres muy atractivo y…

Bum seguía y seguía, pero el cerebro de Sangwoo ni siquiera intentaba comprender sobre qué estaba balbuceando. Las palabras que pronunció no se parecían en nada a los escenarios que él había generado en su cabeza, cosas como "Creo que no soy gay", "La verdad es que no me gustas, te dije que sí por lástima", y "Estoy viendo a alguien más, terminemos" ahora parecían estatutos muy estúpidos. Una oleada de alegría se apoderó de sus músculos y les permitió hacer lo que quisieran. Sus amplias palmas se centraron en las mejillas de su superior, mientras que la parte superior de su cuerpo se inclinó en su dirección hasta que los sonidos de Bum fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Sangwoo siendo presionados contra su boca. Hubo un momento de vago silencio, después de que el beso se rompió, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Todavía te queda algo de maquillaje. -Interrumpió Bum mientras pasaba la yema de su pulgar por el área debajo de los ojos, realmente encontrando entretenido el hecho de que la pintura no parecía desvanecerse.

-Ah… Eso… Eso no es maquillaje. Anoche no pude realmente dormir, sabía que era una escena importante y decidí investigar más con respecto a los psicópatas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SON VERDADERAS OJERAS?!

-Dormí como tres horas antes de venir al set.

-Se acabó, esta noche dormirás más de ocho horas.

-Yoonbum-hyung, esta noche es la fiesta en casa del director.

-Rayos, lo había olvidado, y conociendo al director seguro será algo largo…

-Hyung. - Esta vez fue turno de Sangwoo de interrumpir. -Hay algo que tengo curiosidad de preguntarte.

La cabeza de Bum se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha de una forma cuestionante, similar a cuando un gato levanta la oreja para comprender mejor a su dueño.

-¿Hm?

-El director mencionó algo sobre una enredadera y… realmente no comprendí…

La inocente expresión de su hyung pronto se tornó en un ceño fruncido y una cara larga.

-Así que incluso el director sigue creyendo en ese rumor.

-¿Rumor?

Bum asintió con la cabeza y dejó su cuerpo caer en un sofá cercano que había en el camerino, no era muy cómodo pero muchos artistas los usaban para siestas rápidas entre escenas, Sangwoo replicó sus acciones sin apartar la mirada de tan odiada expresión.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que el esposo de Jieun no me aprecia? Bueno, es porque constantemente los medios nos acusaban de estar juntos fuera de escena, habían muchos escándalos gracias a que pasábamos mucho tiempo haciendo actividades juntos, caridades, firmas de autógrafos, entrevistas, ella era la persona a la que yo llevaba a eventos de gala como mi acompañante y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Durante toda mi carrera Jieun ha sido un apoyo enorme, mi mejor amiga, y siempre he estado antes que su esposo para ella. En una ocasión, cuando ya vivían juntos, ellos pelearon, aparentemente a él no le agradaba la idea de que ya siendo una mujer comprometida tuviera un papel donde pretendiera ser la novia de alguien más, sobretodo si su coprotagonista era yo. Ya cansada de los dramas y celos de su novio hacia mi decidió contarle que yo era gay para justificar que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, en ese momento él le prohibió verme de nuevo y tomar el papel.

-¿Se lo prohibió? - La voz de Sangwoo tenía un todo de una mezcla entre sorpresa e indignación

-Si, pero por supuesto Ji no es de esas mujeres a las que puedes decirle que hacer, cuando ella me lo contó me dijo que simplemente tomó su anillo, lo retiró de su dedo y lo asentó en la mesa, y procedió a salir de su apartamento. "Cuando estés listo para comprender cómo tratar a una mujer que no te necesita para sentirse mujer puedes volver a pedirme matrimonio" eso fue lo que le dijo.

-¡¿Noona dijo also así?!

Bum rió ante la inocencia de su compañero.

-No somos los únicos que somos diferentes a nuestros personajes, ¿sabes? Jieun es cualquier cosa menos una sumisa, sobretodo si se trata de hombres, la Jieun de la historia puede que haya sucumbido ante tus encantos y su golpe haya sido débil, pero si en la vida real intentas hacerle daño su derecha podría noquearte. Pocos saben que a ella le gustan las artes marciales.

-Increíble… Entonces, ¿qué hizo después?

-Apareció en mi casa. Estaba realmente furiosa así que pasó la noche en mi departamento, le avisó a su novio para que no se preocupara. Despechado, él fue con sus amigos a un bar, sus amigos son gente influyente, ¿sabes? Al menos en el mundo del espectáculo. Cuando les contó que ella se estaba quedando dónde yo, los idiotas le dijeron que seguramente estábamos poniendo manos a la obra y que simplemente la había entregado a mis brazos, en un arrebato de ira él les dijo que yo era gay, y no simplemente eso, sino que había intentado seducirlo y él me rechazó, que mi único interés era enredar a los hombres influyentes y cogerlos para conseguir los papeles principales.

-¿¡Y creyeron tal basura!?

-Cuando estás en este mundo tienes que adaptarte, algunos aprenden deshacerse de aspectos de su personalidad que a los fans no les gusta, y otros aprenden a deshacerse de sus neuronas. - El chico pelinegro se encogió de hombros -Cuando noona se enteró lo llamó y le anunció que su matrimonio estaba oficialmente cancelado. Miles de rumores se formaron y cada vez que conseguía un papel me acusaban de tenerlo a base de trampas. El hombre se disculpó y dijo ante la prensa que había inventado el rumor de base de celos, accedió a terapia psicológica, y negó que Jieun hubiera hecho algo para realmente hacerlo sentir traicionado. Todo eso lo hizo para que ella lo perdonara y, aún así, ella se negaba.

-Hyung, ¿De verdad no te molesta que se casara con alguien así?

-Las mujeres lo tienen mucho más difícil, Sangwoo, encontrar un buen hombre en este medio es difícil, todos se sienten los reyes del mundo y con el derecho de tener cuantas mujeres quieran. Él siempre le ha dado su lugar, raramente peleaban si no era por mí, él la hace muy feliz y ella a él, desde que solucionamos el asunto su relación ha ido únicamente hacia el éxito. Tuve que intervenir para que lo perdonara, y está muy feliz, lo ama mucho y viceversa.

-¿Crees que yo pueda convertirme en algo así?

Bum presionó juntos sus labios mientras pensaba en las palabras del más joven.

-Sí. Tú podrías, pero en el momento que hagas algo así tomaré mis cosas y me iré.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el simple pensamiento de que podría convertirse en eso había alterado a Bum, en el poco tiempo que se conocían Sangwoo ya se había dado cuenta de varias de las peculiaridades de Bum: Cuando se enojaba sus orejas se ponían rojas, cuando el humor negro le causaba gracia mordía su labio inferior para evitar reirse y respiraba por la boca dos veces, y cuando se avergonzaba exhalaba prominentemente y revolvía su propio cabello; gracias a este vasto conocimiento pudo darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bueno, hyung, ahora me has dado suficientes razones para no convertirme en un idiota, así que puedes quitar esa cara. - Sangwoo extendió su mano para presionar con su dedo índice la blanca mejilla de Bum quien, al sentir el roce de su novio exhaló y revolvió su cabello, tal escenario dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Sangwoo, arrojó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hyung y se inclinó para sacar su teléfono de del bolsillo. -Ven, tomémonos una foto para instagram.

Bum no refunfuñó, levantó su mano e hizo la particular seña de amor y paz que hacía en todas sus fotos, apenas sonó el tono de captura los dos se inclinaron para ver la pantalla. El chico escribió "Finalizando el último día de grabación junto al mejor de los superiores! Será muy raro no verlo todos los días. Por favor apoyen a killing stalking para que hagamos una segunda temporada!" y posteó la imagen.

-Bien, tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de la fiesta, así que acuéstate y descansa un rato.

-Hyung, de verdad estaré bien.

-Bueno, entonces yo estoy cansado y quiero tomar una siesta.

Sangwoo suspiró decepcionadamente y se dispuso a levantarse del sillón en el que estaban, acción que nunca pudo concretar ya que fue interrumpida por Bum poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el pecho firme del castaño, empujándolo para que se recostara y colocando su cabeza sobre su tórax.

-H-Hyung?

-¿Puedes parar con eso? Estamos saliendo, ¿no es así? Llámame por mi nombre.

-Bum…

-Oye, estoy intentando dormir.

Sangwoo sonrió para sí mismo y enroscó su brazo en la cintura de Bum.

-Buenas noches, Bum.

Y ambos perdieron el conocimiento.


End file.
